


Scarlet Reassurances

by Saint_Miroku



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Gen, General fiction, Literature, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2020-04-08 06:36:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19101703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saint_Miroku/pseuds/Saint_Miroku
Summary: While feeling very down and anxious after the fight with Omokage, Kurapika's friends decide to help lift his spirits. A very short one shot that I was inspired to write after finally watching my copy of Hunter X Hunter: Phantom Rouge last night (also I wanted to write about Kurapika because he's my favorite character).





	Scarlet Reassurances

    Kurapika leaned back in his chair. Even though they were safe in this hotel, he couldn't help but feel on edge. Being forced to destroy the living puppet of Pairo created by that cursed spider had left him feeling extremely dour and depressed. Despite how many times he tried to reassure himself that it had merely been a puppet and not the real Pairo, he couldn't shake the feeling that he'd just betrayed and killed his old friend, and the more he thought about that, the more it tore away at him.  

    As if that wasn't bad enough, seeing the strength of the remaining spiders was starting to bother him as well, as he was beginning to fear that he may never be able to beat them all and avenge his people. With all of these fears and terrible memories swirling around in his mind, he couldn't help but feel hopeless. 

    His mind was snapped back to the present when he heard a sudden knock on the door. He walked forward and opened it slowly only to see the cheery faces of Gon, Killua, and Leorio starring back at him.

    “Hey, mind if we come in?” Killua asked with his usual grin. 

    Kurapika replied, “Not at all. Though if I may ask, what is this all about?” 

    “We saw that you were looking pretty down after everything that happened in that cathedral, so we came to cheer you up!” Leorio said as the three entered the room and shut the door behind them.

    “That's right, no matter what it is, we're all in this together!” Gon chimed in.

    Kurapika felt absolutely overwhelmed, having to hold back tears of joy as he spoke, “Thanks so much everyone.” 

    “Don't mention it, besides we haven't really gotten the chance to hang out in a long time, so I figured we might as well do it now before we all need to leave again!” Gon replied.

    “I even bought some of this region's best beer, you've gotta be old enough to drink where you come from right?” Leorio added. 

    “While we're at it, we can even rent a more... exciting movie while we're here,” Killua chimed in, a devious smirk forming across his face as he spoke.

    “Killua! You know we can't do that!” Gon replied, looking extremely flustered as he spoke. 

    Killua chuckled, “I know, I just like seeing how worked up you get every time I suggest it.”

    As he looked around, Kurapika really started to address the thoughts that had been swirling around in his head again. When the Kurta were wiped out, Kurapika assumed that he'd never be able to find friends again. Yet here he was, surrounded by three of the best friends anyone could ask for, and just like Gon said, they were all in this together, and with them at his back, he knew that the spirits of his people could rest safe knowing that the Troupe's days were numbered. 

    “Seriously though, thank you all so much for everything,” Kurapika continued, a smile forming across his face. 

    “Hey, that's just what friends are for,” Leorio said, removing the cap off a bottle of beer. “Now, let's get this party started!” he continued, raising his bottle up into the air. With that, Kurapika sat down on the floor next to his friends, his mind at ease. 


End file.
